Maybe being grounded wasn't a bad idea
by sweetflowers18
Summary: While the parents are out to dinner and Josh is on date with Mindy, Drake is stuck at home after being grounded not realizing he will have something to keep him occupied, and that occupation involves a poor sick Please read and
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey guys it's Zim, so I have been in my room since 12:00 in the afternoon doing nothing but watching youtube videos and then I got an idea for a new story, as you already know it's a Drake/Megan BROTHER AND SISTER story. So I hope you like it :).

Disclaimer: don't own Drake and Josh

* * *

Ch 1

"Okay so we will be back around 9 and Josh will be back around the same time," said Audrey to Drake who had a frown of his face,

"I still don't get why I'm grounded," he said

"You gathered a rally outside of Mrs. Hafer's class yelling 'no more tests!" She exclaimed, "your lucky you didn't get expelled or you wouldn't see the other side of the door,"

"Ok in my defense she wanted us to study," Audrey just shook her head

"One of these days your going to have to act more responsible Drake and you have to know what to do,"

"I don't get how knowing about a president named after a teddy bear has to do anything about responsibility,"

"Drake, the TEDDY bear was named after Teddy Roosevelt,"  
Drake just looked at her, she sighed, "ok well I have to go Walter is probably getting annoyed, so food is in the fridge and Megan is at Amy's house so you have the house all to yourself, but no parties," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Drake looked at the door where his mother just left and walked to the fridge to get a soda then went to his room. Over the next hour he played on his guitar, watched tv, ate some chips, and played on his guitar more.  
By 6:30 he was officially bored!

'Is there anything to do in this house?!' He thought and went back to his bed. A few minutes later he heard the front door open. 'Who could that be?' He got off his bed and went downstairs quietly in case of an intruder.  
He peeked around the corner and saw it was his little sister in the kitchen looking in the shelves 'what?'

"Megan?" Megan didn't turn but she heard him,

"What." She sounded off,

"Uh aren't you supposed to be at Amy's,"

"Aren't you suppose to be on a date?" She asked harshly, something was wrong by the way she sounded,

"Are you okay, you sound...off,"  
She closed the cupboard and looked at him, "oh wow you look pale,"

"Don't you think I know that? Now where is the medicine?"

"Uh in the bathroom?" Drake moved out of her way as she went to the bathroom.

'Well looks like I'm not going to be alone' he thought and went back to his room to play on his guitar some more. After a few minutes he heard the sound of someone vomiting,

'Megan?' He jumped of his bed almost tripping and went to the bathroom to find his little sister leaning over the toilet,

"Go away," she said and then another wave hit her causing her to vomit again, Drake didn't listen instead he went beside her and held her hair while rubbing circles on her back.

Once she stopped she tried to get up but her legs gave out, luckily Drake helped her,

"Hey take it easy," he said and sat her on the toilet,

'One of these days your going to have to act more responsible Drake and you have to know what to do'

His mother's words ran in his head and he knew what she meant now,

"Try not to fall I'm going to get some water and napkins," Megan nodded weakly. He went to get the objects quickly and went back to help his little sister. He wiped her mouth and gave her the water

"Take little sips," she nodded and Drake helped her hold the cup. Now that he got a good look at her, he saw how pale she was, her eyes were a little red, and her cheeks were really red as if she was blushing. Once she had enough water, Drake got the thermometer from the back of the bathroom mirror, he cleaned it and put it in Megan's mouth, after a minute it beeped. It read 101.3.

"Ok so you have a fever," Megan gave him a glare but it didn't come out right,

"Sorry, uh come on let's get you to your room, can you walk?"

"I think so," her voice sounded raspy. As she tried to stand up her legs gave out again,

"Ok hang on," Drake put one if his arm under her legs and the other on her back and carried her to her room.

"No...put me down," she said weakly

"Yeah and let you fall?" He chucked.

When they got to her room he laid her down on her bed and took of her sweater and shoes, then he covered her up, and saw that she was shaking,

"I'm cold,"

"I know, I think you have the flu, so it's better if you don't eat anything right now,"

"I already ate at Amy's, a few minutes later I started feeling horrible and that's why I came back,"

"Where you feeling bad when you got to Amy's?"

"A little but I ignored it," Drake nodded and looked at Megan, seeing her weak made him feel sad. Sure she was evil but being evil is who she is, right now this Megan wasn't the strong fearless Megan he knew.

"I'm still cold,"

"Ok I'm going to make you a tea, so uh," he picked up a remote, "throw this of you need me," Megan smiled at his idea and he left.

In the kitchen Drake was waiting for the water to heat up,

'Hopefully this helps, mom used to make it for me and it helped a lot,'

The water was ready and he prepared the tea and went quickly upstairs to his sick little sister. When he got there Megan was still looking bad.

"Ok so the tea is ready but I think we should let it cool down," Megan nodded.

Drake just looked at her and frowned seeing his little sister not talking back at him, but then he thought of something,

"Hey remember the time I got that rash on my face for not eating junk food?" She nodded, not understanding why he wanted to talk about that,

"Or the time you made us take care of your sheep or when you locked us in the treehouse and me and Josh ended up breaking it?" Now she understood he was trying to make her smile and it was working,

"You guys are boobs, that's why I always won," Drake smiled seeing his sister coming back,

"Hey these boobs saved you from that guy who had another girlfriend, what what his name Cory or something?"

"Yeah I'm glad,"

"Yeah you may be evil but that's you, so don't worry this will pass and you will go back to being that evil girl you are," Megan smiled and Drake saw that she was getting some color back, she also looked sleepy,

"Ok here let me help you sit up so you could drink the tea," he put his hands under her armpits and helped her sit up then he blew a little more on the tea and gave it to Megan, she drank all of it and lied back down. Drake looked at the clock on Megan's drawer,

"Okay so it's 8:30 and everyone will be back around 9 so try to get some sleep call me if you need anything," he started to stand up when he felt a hand on his,

"Uh can you...stay...just for tonight," she said the last line quickly, Drake smiled and nodded,

"Yeah let me just change,"

"Why don't you bring a pillow and blanket so I won't get you sick,"

"Okay,"

He went to his room, changed and got his stuff, them went to Megan's room and made his bed on the carpet, he looked at his sister,

"Goodnight Megs,"

"Goodnight Drake,"

After a few minutes, Drake got up quietly and kissed her forehead then laid back down on his bed, what he didn't see was Megan smile a little and went to sleep also.

* * *

A/N  
So that was that story, I made the other ch for the other's reactions.

So apart from the getting grounded part this actually happens to me, and my brother had to take care of me, he made me laugh and he comforted me. Oh and my parents were in Vegas while that happened, which was funny. But he was there for me and I couldn't ask for a better brother, he may not be close but we still talk to each other and this is something we talk about and yes he made me throw a remote to call him and since my room was close to the stairs he thought it was a good idea, although I almost hit him XD

Anyways sorry for my little ramble, thanks for those who read and please review on what you thought, bye until later :).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

So here is the reactions of the others, hope you guys like it. Oh and this isn't how my parents acted I just wanted to make it funny and I wanted to write how Josh WOULD react if he were too see his brother. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: don't own Drake and Josh

* * *

Ch.2

Audrey and Walter parked the car and walked to their house.

"Well I didn't think the bill would be that pricey,"

"Oh Walter," Audrey smiled and unlocked the door and they entered. She smiled and was glad Drake didn't destroy the house. She looked at the sofa and frowned,

'Did Megan come home early,' she was going to ask Walter when she saw Josh come in,

"Hey mom, hey dad, had a good date?"

"Oh it was good, except the bill," Walter said coming out of the kitchen with a soda in his hand.

"Yeah, hey honey did Megan call you saying that she was coming home?"

"Uh no, Josh did she call you?"

"No, is that her stuff?"

"Yeah, hmm maybe she is in her room,"

They went upstairs, Josh went to his room and was surprised that he didn't see Drake, he knew he was grounded,

"Mom dad, Drake isn- what are you two looking at?"

Audrey shushed him and gestured him to come look. He did and stared wide eyed with his mouth open. Drake somehow didn't like the floor and was now on his little sister's bed hugging her close to his chest.

Audrey closed the door and they went to Drake and Josh's room,

"How adorable is that?" Audrey exclaimed,

"I know right? Well looks like Drake is learning to be more responsible,"

Josh was speechless, 'WHAT DID MEGAN DO?!"

"Josh you okay?" Walter asked,

"Uh uh yeah, well I'm tired so uh goodnight," his parents nodded and left giggling and smiling about what they just saw. Josh on the other hand was thinking on what caused Drake to do what he is doing.

"Maybe Megan finally created a brainwashing ray gun," he told himself out loud. He thought for a second before dashing to his desk and getting his bike helmet. He changed his clothes and put on the helmet.

"There, she may have gotten Drake but she won't get me," and he went to sleep in an awkward position. The next morning he preferred getting brainwashed because he couldn't move his neck.

* * *

A/N

Well there's that and it is finished \(^.^)/. My Parents reacted differently, they were just happy that my brother helped, but if I had another brother I think he would act like Josh, who knows. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed, if you want me to make another Drake/Megan story I would love too, and if you what you can give ideas in the comments. Pleas review also bye :)

Yours truly Zim.


End file.
